


When Worlds Collide

by FallenInDreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossing Parallels, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenInDreams/pseuds/FallenInDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot GaaSaku. His world disappeared around him and Gaara found himself in a screwed up, sexually repressed version, where he is someone important, and Sakura doesn't spend her off hours in his bed and… was that a flying person? Rated Mature just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossing universe idea I posted on fanfiction.net in 2012 that over the years, I've liked, really liked, and then loved. Hope you love it too. :)

"Kazekage-sama!"

He didn't respond, not knowing what the hell that even meant.

Gaara Sabaku had his eyes closed when he felt the tug on his person. It was such a precarious moment, a delicate balance of self control and intent. He didn't understand how it could so suddenly and inexplicably disappear out from underneath him. Where had it all gone?

And when he felt the hands touching him, he couldn't push them away. He was falling, landing in someone's arms and as still as a stillborn child. Helpless, exposed, and alone, he had no awareness in or outside of himself. He was numb but for the pain that was ripping through his head, like he'd just jumped out of a movie screen and into the real world. But that was impossible.

'Where's my fucking gun… I need to shoot something!'

A plethora if sensations hit him, violently. He couldn't control his fear at the sounds of people talking around him, the sensations of someone he didn't know touching his person. There was another feeling, a strange warmth that seemed to calm his nerves and he felt like it was… probing him. After a few moments, a feminine voice spoke, in a no nonsense tone.

"He's fine. There are no apparent injuries."

Of course he was fine! What the fuck…?

Gaara blinked heavily, his vision clearing, and he realised suddenly that he was flat on his back and staring up into the face of the woman who had just spoken. Finally, there was something going right for him. He sighed.

"Sakura…"

"Don't exert yourself," she said, as several nearby people made to move away, and the pinkette he knew and loved smiled down at him.

"What happened?" He asked, lifting himself off of the ground only slightly, unable to sit up all the way.

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know. One moment, you were giving your speech, and the next you just collapsed. I'm going to take you to the medical core now, can you walk?"

Speech? What speech? That was not what he had been doing just now. Had she gone insane? And what the hell was a medical core? Sakura frowned at him, and he wrenched his arm out of her fierce grip; a white hot flash of pain struck him, his head screaming at him like someone was cracking it open with a hammer. Gaara groaned loudly and collapsed again, seeing black.

How long he was unconscious for, he didn't know. But the next thing Gaara did know, Sakura was standing next to him and he was in a hospital bed. He threw his arm out at her, grabbing her arm roughly, pressing down, hard. She was surprised, a little affronted, but not scared. She pried him loose with greater ease than he'd expected and glared down at him.

"Don't do that again," she warned, and returned to doing what the hell it was she was doing.

He watched her as she handled the IV unit attached to his arm.

"You shouldn't be touching that," he said.

"Of course I should."

"Fine, get into trouble."

She gave him a long winded sigh. "Kazekage-sama, if you've finally developed a sense of humour, please apply your fascinating wit to something that is actually funny."

"Kazekage?" Gaara had heard that before, but what did it mean? And now that he'd finally gotten his vision back entirely he realised something else was off. Sakura's hair was short, she was wearing the most ridiculous nurse's uniform and glancing down at himself he could see a scar along his chest, just a small one, instead of a much larger one he knew should be there. His torso was relatively untouched.

What the fuck was going on?

"Why am I here?" He asked himself, trying to sit up again.

"You are here because you were carried here on a stretcher," Sakura said, "and because you fainted, Kazekage-sama. And it seems you may have suffered some kind of psychological injury as well."

Her words struck a chord and he started to panic. His father had to be behind this! Aruma set this up, he was sure of it! He had finally snapped and was using Sakura to get him committed.

'Wait a minute.'

Sakura would never do that to him. Gaara looked at her desperately, trying to figure her out. She showed only concern and surprise.

'Maybe I'm hallucinating?'

"You're not a nurse?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"What are you?"

"A doctor."

God, that was worse. He inhaled deeply. "Are you real, or a figment of my imagination?"

Pity intermingled with the concern and surprise, and he couldn't bear to look at her anymore… but he couldn't look away either.

"Sakura, please help me."

He had never sounded so pathetic in his entire life. But if anyone was going to witness his nervous breakdown, he was glad it was her.

"I am helping you Gaara," she said softly, using his name this time. "You just have to trust me."

Gaara nodded and lay back down, trying to calm down. It wasn't like him to get so frightened, but this had hardly been a conventional day so far. But Sakura was here, and as a warm sensation started to move through his body, working its way through his veins, he was at least sure of one thing. He whispered it to her before closing his eyes.

"I trust you."

… …

… …

He woke up again, this time lying in a bed that didn't stink of hospital antiseptics. The disinfectants had been putrid, like his senses were on overdrive and he had been dipped into bleach. It was the next day; suddenly, he just knew how much time had passed. He was alone, this room did not look familiar, and there was no soft scent of lavender or cherry blossoms he would normally be waking up to.

Where had she gone?

Gaara climbed out of bed, check that it was ten o'clock in the morning, and groaned. He didn't have anything else to do, seeing as though it was the weekend, so he decided to put the past night's affairs out of his head, shower and track down that quirky girlfriend of his.

He raided the closet to at least find something to wear – there were some pretty weird selections, but he finally settled on a pair of black slacks and a maroon shirt. When he finally got home, he would burn these clothes. It was the principle of the thing. He noted, before entering the bathroom, a strange, sand coloured gourd that looked like it weighed a tonne, on the floor in the bedroom, but dismissed it out of hand.

The water was sweet relief, and once he'd pulled the new clothes on, Gaara made his way into the living room, still confused as to what was going on. A sharp rapping like someone knocking on a door startled him out of his musings and he jumped slightly, looking around. Right, where was the front door of this place? He waited a moment before shrugging his shoulders, ignoring it, and moving into the kitchen, suddenly ravenous. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

A voice called out, and he thought it sounded like Sakura. But again, Gaara ignored it. If it was her, she didn't need to knock on his door, even if this wasn't his place. That girl could pick a lock faster than Naruto could grin stupidly.

"Gaara?"

See? She was in the room already.

"Why didn't you answer?" Sakura asked, coming up next to him as he raided the cupboards.

"Because you dumped me in an unfamiliar apartment and there's no food here," he said grouchily.

"Really?" She swept past him too look inside the cupboards and the fridge, realising suddenly that he was right. "Sorry Kazekage-sama, I'll send someone out to fetch something right away."

"Wait," he grabbed her roughly and pulled her toward him. He ignored her involuntary groan and looked at Sakura properly.

She was wearing the strangest thing: a sleeveless red top, tight black shorts, and some weird kind of pink apron that fell around her hips like a hula skirt – at least that was his impression.

"Is it Halloween and nobody saw fit to tell me?" He asked scathingly. "And stop calling me this Kaze-sama thing."

"What are you talking about? And let go of me!"

She struggled for a moment, and when he wouldn't let go, she clenched her right fist. He looked down at it, his eyes widening as it glowed a pale blue colour and slammed into the side of his face.

Sakura calmed down quickly, realising who it was she had just punched in her rage, and confusion swept through her over his demeanour. What in budda's great wisdom had come over him? She ran over to him, to the living room, where he'd fallen in a dazed heap. There was no sand armour!

'Kami, I just punched the Kazekage!'

He didn't deserve it like Naruto did.

"I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama," she said imploringly. "I don't know what came over me."

"You're a fucking lunatic, woman!" He snarled. "That's what came over you!"

She was so shocked by his coarse language that she didn't respond immediately. What had happened to him? Why was he swearing at her? Ninjas didn't swear, not if they could help it anyway, and the only time she'd heard such crass words, she'd been knee deep in low lives in a larger than normal town where everyone was a criminal.

But Gaara was bleeding, so shaking off her shock, Sakura reverted to what she knew best – healing. She moved her hands toward him and he recoiled slightly.

"I'm just going to heal you," she said. "I really am sorry."

"Heal me?"

She nodded. "I'm a medic, remember?"

"You said you were a doctor."

Sakura chuckled despite herself. "Yeah, a doctor. Can I heal you now?"

He eyed off her hands suspiciously, thinking about that blue glow. But he supposed if she was going to hurt him again she wouldn't give him any warnings, so he nodded his head. But the blue glow didn't return. It was green this time. He was thoroughly confused. As he felt the warmth spread through the side of his face, he realised it felt familiar. It was one of the sensations he'd encountered after collapsing, and before seeing that striking familiar face that seemed to belong to a Sakura that wasn't looking at him like she wanted to ravage him.

She'd been trying to heal him before.

"There," she said, moving her hands away, "all done."

There was no more pain, and as he rubbed the side of his face, there wasn't even the slightest hint that he might bruise soon.

"Amazing," he whispered to himself, but she heard him.

Sakura blushed. "It's easy really. I'm surprised you didn't block the move, or that you didn't have your sand armour on."

"Yeah…"

Too many things weren't making sense, but a crazy idea had just struck him – no pun intended. This wasn't his Sakura. This wasn't his world, and there was no way he was Gaara Sabaku here, juvenile delinquent extraordinaire. He was something called a Kazekage-sama. Or just Kazekage, considering the suffix.

'Either that or I've gone insane.'

He looked up, into Sakura's curiously childlike eyes. She seemed the same age as him, but there was an air of innocence about her he was just noticing and he smiled slightly, wondering if she was a virgin. It would be fun trying to find out. But in the meantime, he needed more information.

"You're seventeen, right?"

"Years old? Yes. Why?"

"No reason."

Gaara stood up, and brushed himself off. He needed access to the internet… did they even have that here? He couldn't rule anything out. "I need some information," he told her, hoping she'd fill in the blanks for him.

"On what?" She asked, thoroughly grateful that he wasn't reprimanding her for hitting him. "Do you need access to the public library or the archive library?"

Which one would give him information on what was going on? He contemplated that for a moment. The public library would–

"Oh right," she said, giggling and interrupting his thoughts. "There should still be some books here."

Sakura motioned to him to follow her and moved over to a wall cabinet. "Remember? This is the apartment you stayed in last time you came to Konoha, and you asked if these could be left here."

'Great, I'm a nerd.'

"I prefer poetry," he said instead.

Sakura smiled. "There's a book here I gave to you for this collection, remember? It's my favourite poetry book."

She collected it out of the cabinet and handed it to him.

"Why would you part with it then?"

She looked at him strangely. "You know why."

No, he didn't.

"I'll leave you to it," she said abruptly. "And your escorts are outside of the apartment door. The conference has been postponed, but since you're on your feet again, I'll talk to the Hokage about doing it soon, before you return to Suna. And I'll send a team out to get you some supplies, okay?"

Sakura waved at him and left.

Hokage? Suna? He shook his head. This world was insane. Gaara ignored the hunger pains and rifled through the pages of the poetry book she'd handed him. He wasn't sure what the attraction was, but there were a few passages that stood out; one in particular was about how easily love is to overlook if it's too easy to see.

'Deep.'

Once he'd finished reading it, he returned to the assortment of books on the shelf inside the cabinet. There was one called 'The Life of a Ninja' and he picked it up, noting by the cover that it was non-fiction. There was no story blurb on the back, just what would constitute as a simple history lesson compressed into two paragraphs.

Ninja? Was this real?

He opened it and flipped through the pages, noting words like Konoha, Suna, Kazekage, and Hokage.

Great, not only had he landed in some weird world with no long pink haired girlfriend and an apartment with no food, but there were ninja here as well! What the hell was going to pop out at him next? He pulled out a few more books that looked like they covered ninja and sat down on the living room floor to read.

He needed to know how this Sakura had healed him, what this sand armour was she had talked about, and why he was even here. Perhaps these ninja had accidentally summoned him? It was a crazy but entirely possible thought. And the more he read, the more he realised that these people were the power in this world. It was a scary thought, this chakra system. He wondered if his mind had been transported, or his body. Did he even have a chakra network?

He was a quick reader, so no sooner had he finished a book titled 'The History of Jinchuriki', then there was a knock on the front door to the apartment. He decided to answer it this time and immediately smelt the beautiful aroma of food.

"Here you go Kazekage-sama."

There were three children, about thirteen, standing in front of him, and the boy who had spoken was looking at him placidly while another boy, and a girl behind him had reverence in their eyes. Gaara took the food, and was about to close the door in the boy's face when he said something to stop him in his tracks.

"Are you involved with Lady Haruno now?"

Haruno? So, he was the Kazekage, and Sakura was some kind of noble? No, that didn't fit. A noble wouldn't work in a hospital or have a temper that sent people literally flying.

'And speaking of flying.'

Gaara whipped his head up suddenly, spotting someone above the rooftops, his eyes widening at this person defying gravity. The boy in front of him didn't seem to notice that he didn't have the Kazekage's full attention.

"I only ask," the boy said, "because of Naruto. You see, when you fainted, Sakura ran over to you awful fast, even though there were other medics closer, and Naruto thinks she likes you. But you know he likes her so you wouldn't do anything, right?"

'Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto likes Sakura?'

The Naruto he knew didn't like Sakura. He never had. Ever since the beginning of Junior High School, when Gaara had first met him, he'd never shown the slightest interest in the pinkette. He was always going from one girl to the next, and in that category, he was almost as bad as Sasuke Uchiha, the knucklehead's best friend. Gaara pulled a face at that. But the blonde had no attraction for Sakura, right?

He'd better not.

"What's your name, pipsqueak?"

The boy was surprised. "Konohamaru Sarutobi. But you know that Kaze–"

"Butt out of other people's business pipsqueak," Gaara snarled, "or I'll hunt you down and kill you."

And with that, he slammed the door in the face of three very surprised children. Maybe they were afraid of him now. Happy thoughts filling his head, Gaara walked into the kitchen, fully intending on moving his light reading in there as he chowed down.

… …

… …

Gaara left the apartment an hour later and decided to mingle. He wasn't a people person, he knew this, and soon, the stares of people became overwhelming. He'd read the theory on chakra usage and practised it a little inside his temporary apartment. Not only was it easy, but it was actually kind of fun. So with the reckless abandon his father always chastised him for, he pushed chakra to his feet and climbed to the nearest rooftop. He'd ditched his guards, who had turned out to be from Suna as well (the village he was from; apparently, the leader of Konoha was called a Hokage), and felt freer than he ever had been.

Back home, he never did as he was told, always went where he wanted, and even on those rare times he actually went to school these days, just goofed off anyway. His test scores were high, but he never did his homework, and was a constant disruptive force. He'd been expelled before meeting Sakura Haruno, the beautiful gem who had responded to him immediately, giving him her virginity and more. He missed her.

She was the only thing about his world he was missing.

That was why, come sundown, Gaara found himself looking for this world's Sakura Haruno. He'd run into some long haired guy about his age who'd said in a calm voice that Sakura would probably be at the hospital – but not before giving Gaara a weird look, like he should've already known that.

The hospital… he didn't know where that was, though he found it quite quickly once he moved into a more industrial district of the village. But she wasn't there. He was beginning to give up hope when he realised he'd absentmindedly returned to his apartment. Not that he was complaining. It would seem the pinkette was already there.

He let her in, excited by the fact that she'd been waiting for him, but wary of the look on her face.

"Konohamaru told Naruto you snapped his head off," she said. "What is up with you since you fainted?"

All happy thoughts disappeared, and suddenly Gaara was angry. He swept past her, almost knocking her down and ignored her as she followed. He didn't like to be questioned about his actions, his every move. That stupid little kid was going to get a thrashing and, if what he'd read was right, he was a rather intimidating and popular Kazekage. He would get away with throttling the brat.

Sakura frowned at him. "You're so different Gaara. Are you okay?"

He growled again, frustrated with this world. Suddenly, he didn't care about these ninja, their freaky chakra power, and this strange version of Sakura was pissing him off. What was he to her?

"Are you dating Naruto?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Sakura let out a whistle of a giggle. "No. Who told you that?"

"Konohamaru said he liked you."

"Everyone knows that, even you Gaara. But we're just friends. I don't like him that way."

He turned back to face her, relieved. "So you're not dating anyone?"

She smirked softly. "Why do you want to know? You know I like Sasuke…"

She trailed off, her eyes going dark as her face fell. She didn't say his name out loud very often, and was surprised to hear herself say it in front of Gaara of all people.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara knew that prat. But he wondered how different the one in this world was.

"He's still a rogue ninja," Sakura answered his unspoken question. "I keep waiting for him to come home and realise his mistake, that everything he wants was here in Konoha all along, but no-one's heard anything about his movements for almost two years."

The sadness in her voice soothed his temper and Gaara turned away from her again, thinking over what she'd said. She was so innocent, he believed she was a virgin, but then was she really saving herself for someone as pathetic as an Uchiha? The Sakura he knew wasn't that stupid. She saw through that Uchiha "charm" and not once would she pine after some guy who flexes his muscles every time a pretty girl batted her stupid eyelashes at him.

Gaara's home life was hell. He and Sakura had bonded over their respective darkness, he supposed. But whatever feelings they had for each other were hidden by lust and obsession. They stalked each other, fucked violently and were only gentle when comforting each other over abusive family or school bullies. What the hell was he supposed to do with a wide eyed, naïve virgin?

"Gaara?"

He heard her walking toward him carefully. Maybe, just maybe, this Sakura was like his after all, if he took her… But would she let him? He was sexually frustrated, and he could feel that this body of his that belonged to this world's Gaara, was probably as inexperienced as the Sakura now repeating his name with concern.

'I never would've thought I'd hear such concern in her voice without my father having to beat me unconscious first.'

Making a decision, Gaara turned around before Sakura could reach out and touch him (but that was just a fantasy – she looked like she'd rather jump out the window than touch him). He stared into those emerald eyes that looked so much like hers, and imagined for a moment that she was indeed the same person. He snaked his arm around her waist, ignoring her yelp of surprise and spun her around, pushing her against the wall.

"I'm fine," he snarled, then released her and stalked out of the room. Being around her was too hard. She was his Sakura, but she wasn't. It was giving him a headache.

… …

… …

Sakura hadn't left the apartment. When Gaara exited from the bedroom half an hour later, he found her sitting on the couch in the living room. Sulking in the darkness of the bedroom, he'd made a decision to tell Sakura everything. She might not believe him, she might try to have him committed, but he couldn't go on like this. He needed someone to talk to. So when he noticed she was still here, and she'd stood up at his approach, Gaara let the words slip out before he could change his mind.

"I'm not your Gaara, Sakura."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him. "I know. You're your own man, Gaara."

Was she playing with him?

"I mean, this isn't my life, my world. I'm not the Kazekage."

Gaara watched her for her reaction. She just stared disbelievingly back at him. Maybe he hit his head when he'd fainted at the conference?

"My name is Gaara Sabaku," he iterated, "but I was born in Tokyo, a city on the island of Japan, and I'm not responsible for a village of ninjas, nor am I one myself. There's no longer any such thing in Japan, at least that's the popular belief. And… I'm a high school student. I don't have the freedom to go anywhere I want every day, but I do it anyway, and I get into trouble a lot because I don't respect authority. I spend my time with my girlfriend or mates, or both, and I'd rather play video games then do sports, but I'm athletic enough that I've won competitions. I love–"

"That's it," Sakura snapped, interrupting him. "I'm recommending a full psychological evaluation and, oomph!ʺ

He cut her off, pulling her in close and pressed his lips to hers. She felt the same as his Sakura, and as he closed his eyes, making sure she couldn't hit him with that monster strength of hers, he imagined she was her. He moved her backwards, against the wall, and Sakura moaned as he trailed the side of her breast teasingly, trying to show her without words what he was thinking of doing to her. Her eyes widened as he shifted his hold on her, pressing his growing erection against her entrance; under the thin black shorts she wore, she could feel him in all his glory.

"Do you feel that?" He asked, his mouth still pressed against hers. "This body wants you. It hasn't had anyone yet, I can feel it."

He had her knees parted and was just getting his tongue past her lips when she started to struggle with animalistic ferocity. Gaara stopped touching her and pulled his mouth away so he could stare into her eyes.

"Calm down," he said. "I'm no rapist. If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

"Stop," she said breathlessly, and he let her go.

She swallowed heavily, righted her clothes, and left his apartment without so much as another word.

… …

… …

Gaara's Suna guards had lost sight of him. He hadn't been back to the apartment, and no-one knew where he was. It had been two days since he'd come onto Sakura in the apartment that had been assigned to him and everyone knew he was avoiding the Anbu and Special Jounin. Occasionally, he'd waltz right in front of one and lead them on a wild goose chase. It seemed this world's Gaara had quite a few tricks up his sleeve, the most interesting of which was the ability to literally become sand for a short period of time.

How could someone so talented and powerful still be a virgin?

Gaara knew he was sex crazed, it was on his mind all the time, but this guy… he was so popular, and almost as handsome as him (yep, he was shameless too), so why hadn't he gotten laid yet? Maybe he was waiting for the right person? He'd heard that guys and girls did that sometimes. Also, this world's Sakura was pining after Sasuke, so maybe this Gaara liked her but thought he had no chance.

Actually, that made sense…

Well, fuck that.

If it was the last thing he did, Gaara was going to wipe the Uchiha from Sakura's head.

He groaned, gripping his chest as that weird tugging sensation was back. It seemed to attack him whenever he thought of Sakura and this world's Gaara at the same time. Maybe it was why he had been brought here. He didn't believe in god, not really, but if science couldn't explain how he'd ended up here, then maybe there really was some divine being guiding him. So he was a devilishly handsome version of cupid, right?

It sounded even more stupid than the theory of some god magically sending him to another reality in the first place. He was intelligent, but he preferred the simpler things in life. And nothing was more simple to him right now (not to mention clearer) than the need to show Sakura what she was missing out on.

'I'll just go with that.'

Gaara started moving again. He'd discovered where Sakura lived, so once she'd finished her shift at the hospital – it was currently seven thirty at night – he found her door easily. He learnt to identify chakra signals, so knew she was home alone before he knocked. He was nervous, as she'd been avoiding him for two days, like he'd been evading his "chaperones".

She answered the door a moment later, not surprised to see him. He expected her to close the door in his face or tell him off, but silently, she stepped aside and motioned for him to enter her apartment. He took in her appearance: she wasn't wearing her ninja gear, dressed instead in pyjamas – a cotton top and short set that was red and white in colour. It wasn't silk or lace, but he liked it anyway.

Was she planning an early night?

Sakura had been debating, over the last couple of days, whether or not to tell the Hokage what Gaara had said, and surprised herself by remaining quiet. But she was glad Gaara had come to her. She stood in her kitchen staring at him intensely, trying to figure out the best way to go about the conversation she'd been practising in her head. In the end, she went with the blatantly forward one, figuring he'd appreciate that more.

"If you're really not the Gaara I've known for years, then where is he?"

He shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

She frowned at him. "I suppose, if you're in his body, then maybe he's in yours."

Gaara's eyes widened when he realised what she meant. And instantly, he felt guilty, remembering what he'd been doing when they'd switched.

'If that is indeed the right word.'

Sakura didn't miss the guilty look on his face, and wondered if she should ask where it had come from, but refrained. This Gaara, if he wasn't the one she knew, was mildly temperamental and incredibly unpredictable, like a non demonic version of Gaara before Lady Chiyo had brought him back.

Her "inner", which rarely ever spoke these days, reminded her of him also, just saying what it wanted to say, regardless of what that was.

But, a part of her still didn't believe him, though it was a considerably smaller part now. He wasn't physically ill, or suffering from some sort of mental trauma that could account for the personality shift. He just seemed like any other person… trapped inside of Gaara Sabaku's body. So, assuming he was telling the truth, what was she supposed to do with that information, turn him in?

That wouldn't fix the problem.

'Kami listen to me talking about body switches and alternate dimensions… They'll lock me up right along with him.'

"I'm having a thought," Gaara said, while Sakura debated inside of her head whether or not it was actually her with the mental problem. "It involves re-enacting what was happening when the switch occurred, and hopefully reversing this fucking thing."

Sakura snapped her head at him at the sound of his profanity. This wasn't the first time she'd heard him utter it since his "switch", but outside of him, she had rarely heard the like before. But then, she didn't spend time around raucous people. She wondered if anyone in this world swore with such blatant ease and indifference.

She shook her head. "If that was the way back, you'd have to time it with the Gaara there, and unless you have the ability to communicate with him, it's not going to work."

"Then I'll never get back," he said grumpily.

A part of Sakura felt suddenly jealous, wondering if he had some sort of relationship with her counterpart.

'Stop thinking these ridiculous thoughts. You don't like him!'

"Did you just feel that?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"Feel what?"

"A strange pulling sensation."

"Huh?"

"It felt like… never mind."

And there it was… again. Like last time, it felt like that tug just before he'd been pulled into this world. But it had gone a moment later and Gaara was left feeling hollow. He shook himself. It was definitely connected to Sakura, but only he could feel it. Strange.

"Well, even if we can't communicate with him, there's something else we should do at least."

"What's that?"

He smirked. "Have sex."

Sakura stared at him, shocked for a full minute, and he waited patiently for her reaction.

"No, no, no!" She snapped suddenly, pushing him away. Hiding her bright red face, she turned her head away.

"It makes sense," he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

She rounded on him. "How exactly does it make sense?"

Gaara groaned, refraining from grabbing her roughly, like he wanted to. "What do you think I was doing when I switched?"

Sakura's eyes widened. He was… having sex? With who, her counterpart? Kami, that meant the Gaara she knew had switched into… that situation. She felt her cheeks warm again and he smirked, noticing the reddening she was trying desperately to hide.

"So, you believe me now, about not being from this world?"

She nodded, still thinking about her Gaara, imagining him suddenly appearing… there, like… that. She felt so sorry for him.

"And we can have sex now?"

"No!" She said heatedly, snapping out of her imagination. "And you shouldn't suggest such a thing."

"Why not?"

"This," she said, poking him in the chest, "is not your body. You haven't the right to make that decision for him."

"Listen here," he growled, grabbing her now and pushing her against the wall. "I'm in charge now. And at least until I switch back, this is my body, so I'll do whatever the hell I please. And what I want to do is you!"

Sakura shifted chakra to her fist but he was too quick, slamming her wrists to the wall and effectively cutting off her attempt at attacking him. He very much liked this power, this control over chakra, and would probably miss being able to control sand when he got back to his world, not to mention this endearingly virginal version of his Sakura.

He wasn't touching her wantonly, nor trying to tear her clothes from her body. Sakura knew already from the last time he'd shoved her against a wall that he wouldn't force himself on her. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. But, her Gaara, or… she swallowed heavily, realising she'd just put her need for him into words after all, the one from this world, was a virgin as well. He'd never had a girlfriend, from what she knew, but she supposed that didn't matter. However, this crazy version seemed sure of his innocence. So not only was this alternate version wanting her to give up her virginity on a ridiculous, wild theory, but he was also disrespecting… okay, her Gaara as well. He was going to steal his virginity.

Raping himself.

No, that's not possible. And it sounded weird.

He would be stealing a special moment from this world's Gaara, and even if having sex with him would help him go home, how could she justify her actions to a man who had barely said more than a sentence to her over the past four years?

When Sakura didn't give in to him, he let her go, more frustrated than he'd been since stumbling into this stupid world. She took a deep breath.

"I should tell Lady Tsunade what's going on–"

"No," he growled. "I don't want anyone else telling me I don't have a right to do what I please."

"Is that what this is about, doing whatever you want?"

"I told you already; that's who I am. I am a delinquent, I am a disturber of the peace, I am not some well behaved figure head for a fucked up village I've never even set foot in, and I'm damned proud of what I am."

The real Gaara wouldn't say that about Suna. And if she hadn't already solidified her belief this man was some kind of alternate version, this would be the final decision breaker. He wasn't the Gaara Sabaku who had lived and died for his village, not by a long shot.

"Okay," she said, sounding calmer now. "I won't go the Hokage, or anyone else. But this problem isn't going to go away on its own."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know. Let's sit down for awhile, okay?"

Relieved to finally be having a rational conversation with the man, Sakura let him sit next to her on her couch. He was too close for comfort, but if he was willing to let the sex talk drop, then she wouldn't deliberately sit as far as from him as possible. But it wasn't like she was disgusted by him, quite the opposite in fact. He'd turned her on, and without even realising it, had successfully distracted her from Sasuke. She had spent the last two days thinking of Gaara, and only Gaara. But she wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

"Do you have any family?" Gaara asked, and they settled into a comfortable conversation about their respective childhoods. She was troubled by the fact that his father beat him, and his mother was long dead. It made her wonder about her Gaara's family life.

She frowned at him when he didn't recognise the name of the person she knew to be a Sabaku sibling. "You don't know Kankuro? He's your brother."

"Really?"

Sakura just stared at him. "Are you joking with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a nasty person. But seriously–"

"I am not joking."

"He's not your brother in that world?" She found that difficult to believe.

"I'm adopted," he said softly.

"Oh…"

That still made no sense. He was adopted, but had the same family name as the Gaara she knew, while the Kankuro in this world was his brother.

"What about Temari?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

Sakura shook her head. "Kami your world is weird."

Gaara chuckled. "Maybe I'm not adopted, maybe it's Kankuro."

"Maybe."

He chuckled again and she smiled at him.

"What's your Naruto like?" She asked.

He grimaced.

"That bad?"

"Actually, they're the same."

Sakura frowned. When did he meet the one here? Probably on the street, or at Ichiraku's. And on that note, she burst out laughing. He just shook his head at her.

"The only difference," he said, once she had started to calm down, "is a certain level of maturity. Your Naruto is such a child."

She giggled. "True. What about Kakashi, or is he another person you've never met before?"

Gaara smiled now. "Oh, I know him alright. He's an underwear model."

"Huh?" It took her a few seconds to register what he'd just said, and then she was blushing furiously, while giggling nervously. She was hit with a sudden image of Kakashi Hatake in nothing but briefs and couldn't get it out of her head.

"Now, now," he scolded. "Don't go thinking of him like that. The only person you're allowed to think of that way is me." She covered her face in shame and Gaara wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know," he said soothingly. "I'm just that good."

This pink haired version of his lover was reminding him of her a little now, with the way she held herself, the melodic chime that was her laughter, and the amount of time it took for her to start breathing normally after an emotional outburst. Yep, just as beautifully crazy.

And there was that pull on him again, like something was trying to get his attention. Sakura didn't seem to notice it, so he assumed it was meant just for him. He was willing to admit now, that it didn't just happen when he was feeling homesick via remembering his feelings for his Sakura, and looked down at the pink haired ninja in his arms. Perhaps he wasn't the only one feeling anything. Maybe this was about her as well.

"And me?" She asked, her face in her hands. "What about your Sakura?"

She couldn't bring herself to ask him about the Sasuke in his world, terrified that he was some kind of loser, or every bit as rogue as he was here. But she was incredibly curious about herself.

When Gaara didn't answer straight away, she looked up at him. "Gaara?"

He pulled a face. "I don't want to talk about her."

"I thought you liked her?"

He nodded. But he couldn't… He looked down at her. "She's like you, so much, but dangerous. There aren't many people who can handle her, and even fewer who survive extended periods of exposure to her."

Sakura gripped his hand. "You're more than capable."

He smirked now. Gaara tugged on her hand, and grabbed her waist roughly. He slid a hand under her shirt and kissed her, muffling her cry of protest as he pulled her onto his lap. As she straddled him against her will, he deepened the kiss; she moaned into him instinctively. He chuckled, and the sound of his husky voice snapped her out of the reverie.

"Gaara," she said, pushing at him, "stop. I told you I'm not sleeping with you."

He nuzzled her neck. "Who said anything about having sex? I just want to make you come."

"Oh god…" What did he even mean by that?

He chuckled at the confusion on her face. "Don't worry, you're gonna love this."

Resting one hand on her back to steady her, he slipped his other hand under the cotton material of the shorts of her pyjamas. It was loose, and his hand fit snugly; Gaara pushed aside the edge of her knickers to get at the treasure behind it, and slipped a finger inside of her. She threw her arms around his neck, not fighting the spasm of pleasure rocking her as he pushed in deeper, stroking her. Her hands ran through his crimson hair, pulling and almost tearing as he shifted his angle on her, inserting another finger. Sakura practically screamed out his name and he chuckled, nuzzling her neck, his lips raining kisses along her skin one second, his teeth marking her the next.

She bucked into his hand, and he could almost hear her thinking she wanted more from him than this. Another digit, and she was practically soaked, moving with his thrusts hungrily. He wondered how far she'd let him go, now that she'd moved past her immediate inhibitions. After the fourth finger brushed her walls, Sakura groaned, clenching around him one last time before she let loose. It left her feeling high, light headed and flushed. She honestly couldn't accurately describe the feeling. But as Gaara withdrew his hand, she felt her mind come crashing down to earth.

The look on his face told her he was searching her eyes, trying to see how far he could push her.

"No," she croaked. Kami, he knew what he was doing, she wasn't sure if there was a pleasure higher that wouldn't involve moving onto penetration. But she hadn't been lying about her reason for not going all the way with him.

Sakura trembled, climbing off of his lap, and would've fallen over if he hadn't helped to steady her as she sat down next to him. Her legs were jelly and her nerves were shot; she needed a stiff drink, age limit be damned. But she didn't have any liquor in her apartment, for obvious reasons, and didn't trust her legs to take her to the nearest pub.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, surprising himself with the level of concern in his voice. He had just given her her first orgasm, and his pants were feeling uncomfortably tight. "Sakura?"

She nodded. "Just give me a minute."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't need any time to recover," he said, and she blushed, hiding her face in her hands.

He waited patiently, even getting up to stretch his legs a couple of times as Sakura refused to look up at him. Eventually, he got annoyed and wrenched her to her feet.

"For fuck sake," he snarled. "It was good, in fact very good, but get a grip woman!"

Sakura groaned. "Why are you so tactless?"

"Because that's the way god made me."

She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look," he said, before she could retort angrily, "I've been thinking. The same thing that pulled me into this world, whatever it was, isn't sending me back any time soon, so I might as well try to figure out how to get along in the meantime." He inhaled sharply. "I get this strange tugging feeling every now and then, identical to how I felt when I got here. It's like a hand clenching my navel and trying to pull me back, to take me home."

He said this with such longing that Sakura started. She looked into his pale eyes, seeing a fire in them she'd never knew those eyes were capable of portraying.

"And the trigger seems to be emotion," he said. "It comes when my thoughts dwell on you, on my Sakura, or on you and your Gaara together. I think the emotion is love."

Sakura had no idea what he was talking about… again. "Love?"

He nodded. "I love you Sakura. I love my Sakura, and deep down, I think you and your Gaara love each other as well. I think this was the entire reason for the switch."

'A fucked up divine power messing with people's lives… Well, I've had worse theories.'

"So, that means…"

"That this is your fault," he said and she glared at him.

"How is you being pulled into this world my fault? There were no strange jutsus being done at the time, no weird rifts, and you," she growled out that last word, "were the only one doing anything freaky at the time."

Gaara smirked at her choice of words. "It was freaky, yes."

Sakura pressed her hands to her face as they started to warm. "Must you make innuendos like that all the time?"

He shrugged. "This is a repressed culture, and all I'm doing is adding a little spice to the conversation. That Jiraiya person wrote smut, you let me finger fuck you, and you can't handle me implying I like freaky sex?"

"You're not Gaara," she whispered, and turned away from him again. How could he be? These weren't the words of the Kazekage, not by a long shot.

"Oh… that's what this is about. You miss him."

"No!"

'Yes… I don't know: probably. I just want everything to go back to normal…'

"Yes," he corrected her. "It's all over your face, in every word you say, every moment of the day; you don't lie very well, for a ninja."

She turned back to look at him. "You may look like him, but you're nothing like him. You're forgetting one very important detail in this campaign of yours to go all the way with me."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"My Gaara," she said scathingly, "wouldn't try to pressure me into sex. He would be romantic and woo me, and…" She blushed, drifting off, but he got the point.

Gaara grinned wickedly. 'Let the wooing begin.'

… …

… …

The next morning, Sakura woke up, content. She'd talked for hours with Gaara, about this, about that, and about more differences between their respective worlds, as well as people they knew. And then she'd fallen asleep next to him, on her bed. But to her surprise, Gaara had already disappeared from her bed when she woke up. And she could admit to herself that she was disappointed. He wasn't trying to pressure her into penetrative sex anymore, but had started stroking her again, doing almost everything except the penetration. It was incredibly sexy, falling asleep after one of his "sessions".

She showered, dressed, and then made her way to the hospital. A furious message sent by the Suna council for the redhead to return had gone ignored by Gaara, and Sakura kept bringing it up with him, which was also in vain. He didn't seem to care what anyone thought of him, or what might happen to this world's Gaara if they were somehow magically returned to their respective worlds again and he was forced to face the consequences of his counterpart's actions.

It was all very wrong.

As Sakura prepped for surgery, her mind went to their conversation the previous night. She'd decided to hold off on telling anyone that this weird persona of Gaara's was actually another consciousness inhabiting the body of the Gaara they all thought they knew. They would lock him away, or send him to Inoichi, and for some reason, this bothered her. It would definitely bother the Suna council, not to mention its people.

So instinctively, she wanted to protect him, even though she didn't… She couldn't; it was far too preposterous. She had fallen for him. He'd said it was love…

Maybe it was the fact that he'd kissed her, groped her and coaxed orgasms out of her as easily as one would breathe. Just the memory of his lips on hers, his hands on her body and the way he made her moan in successive bursts of his thrusting fingers, was enough to bring a blush to her face.

'Crap.'

Gaara hadn't actually disappeared from Sakura's apartment. He was perfecting the art of being invisible without actually disappearing… He went unnoticed and he smiled at the disappointed look on the pinkette's face when she thought him gone. It made his pride swell, not to mention... something else. And then she went into the shower, her naked body suddenly a source of fascination and temptation for him. He memorised the curves, the toned, lean muscles, and the dip in her pelvis that led to her treasure. It made him hard just thinking of what he could do to that deceptively delicate body of hers.

'Shit.'

There was a small contingent of Shinobi passing this way, perhaps looking for him… again. He had to get out of the area. Gaara took one last look at the perfect shape still cleaning herself under the shower head and darted away. Really, these ninja had the worst timing, but at least they were relatively easy to ditch. He wondered how many more talents this world's Gaara had that no-one knew about.

He visited her again that night, and again, all they did was talk, while he stroked her – but fortunately, his tactic was decidedly less obtuse. And again, when morning came, he was gone.

Later on that day, and not long before her shift at the hospital was due to end, Sakura was surprised when Naruto and Kakashi came into her office at the same time. Her former Sensei wasn't the kind to willingly enter the medical core and only came here when visiting someone else, or if his life depended on it, while Naruto on the other hand, always came in alone, hoping to speak with Sakura on either her training, Sasuke Uchiha or them going to lunch together.

And neither of them were carrying "get well" presents, so Sakura instinctively knew they were up to something. Naruto bounced softly on the spot before putting his chaotic thoughts into words.

"Have you seen Gaara?"

"Not since yesterday."

He was never there when she woke up, and it still bothered her.

Naruto pulled a face. "He's gone completely insane. Granny's thinking of having him thrown out of Konoha if he doesn't leave soon."

Sakura wasn't surprised. She glanced at Kakashi before readdressing Naruto. "Is that why you're so angry?"

He shook his head. "I'm beginning to want him gone too," he said darkly.

'Uh oh.'

"What did he do now?"

"Completely destroyed my favourite training ground," the blonde said, barring his teeth as a hint to the fox within. "Next thing you know, he'll stop liking ramen. It's like he's possessed."

"At least he hasn't destroyed Ichiraku's," she said wisely, trying to stop the chuckle that was working its way up her throat. Her amusement went unnoticed by the blonde, but Kakashi was looking at her strangely. If only he knew.

"Yet," Naruto snarled. "Don't know how much longer I can put up with that man. He's not some spy, I already tested him, but he's just so…"

He broke off, looking around Sakura's office and thinking there must be a medical reason.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked, incensed.

Sakura smiled, unable to hide how much him pouting was amusing her. "Now, now, that would be telling."

'Kami, I sound like him now.'

"Huh?"

Now she was smirking. "Doctor patient confidentiality, Naruto."

Naruto groaned. "Why do you always say that?" She laughed and he shook his head. "Fine, keep your secrets. I'll just have to get them out of him. Later, Sakura."

Sakura watched him go, more aware now of the copy ninja standing only four feet away from her. The expression on his face, from what she could make out under that mask, was one of poignant curiosity. Suddenly, the image she'd unintentionally summoned when Gaara had told her he was an underwear model invaded her thoughts again. She couldn't help it.

Kakashi was baffled by the strange look on Sakura's face, but ignored it. "Just tell me the Kazekage isn't in any immediate danger, Sakura."

"He's not in any danger," she said. "He's just acting…"

"Like the possessed leader of a ninja village who thinks the only thing he needs to worry about is whether or not to give you cherry blossoms to brighten up your apartment?"

Sakura gaped at him. "How did you know he did that?"

His eye crinkled. "I ran into him at the Yamanaka flower shop yesterday. He should consider himself lucky Ino is on a mission right now and it was the new part time worker her mother hired instead of one of the Yamanaka women who served him, or all of Konoha would know by now."

Gaara was trying to woo her, seeing if he can convince her to change her mind about sleeping with him, which… she would admit only to herself was a thoroughly tempting thought. But then she'd think of her Gaara and push this one away. She couldn't do that to him, it would just be wrong, why couldn't he see that? But there was another question burning in her.

"What were you doing in a flower shop?"

It was Kakashi's turn to look embarrassed. "Would you believe I suddenly decided to stop to smell the roses?"

"No."

"Then it's none of your business. Later Sakura."

He disappeared using Shunshin and Sakura just shook her head. Maybe Kakashi was in love…

'Love.'

Right, Gaara had been trying to woo her because he believed his way home had something to do with love. And people called her crazy.

… …

… …

It had now been too long. Sakura didn't want to think about the crap her Gaara would have to deal with when he got back.

'If.'

She needed to take this bull by the horns. This crazy Gaara had just crossed another line. He should've known better, and Naruto was going to kill him. Konohamaru and Naruto had been having lunch at Ichiraku's when Gaara purposefully led a team of ninja intent on grabbing a hold of him straight into the stall. It wasn't the most graceful of collapses of grown men trying to tackle the same person at the same time.

And before Naruto could get his hands on Gaara, the redhead was already gone.

Sakura found him in her apartment, happier than she'd ever seen him. Apparently, he "had a score to settle with that pipsqueak Konohamaru" and didn't care that Naruto had been there as well.

"Are you done being an idiot and ready to go home?" She asked angrily.

He smirked at her. "Beautiful, I've been ready."

"Huh?"

"I already told you I love you," he said seriously, "and I felt it. The tug I mean. Sure, it's obviously not enough to say the words, I felt how I feel, if that makes sense. And now it's your turn."

"My turn?"

He nodded. "You're in love with me, and you're in love with your Gaara, but you just don't want to see it." He took a step closer to her. "You have to feel it as you say it. You have to mean it. Tell me Sakura, tell me you love me."

Was it really that easy?

Nothing was that easy.

Sakura had only said those words to one person before and he'd promptly turned away from her. She would scream at him in her dreams, cry over him when she woke up, and every time she saw Sasuke Uchiha, her heart would break all over again. She wouldn't say those words again… to anyone.

And that was when she felt it. A strange warmth in her body that she hadn't felt before. She looked up, straight into those gorgeous pale eyes of Gaara's, a single tear rolling down her cheek before she could stop it. He smiled at her; his usual cockiness and gruffness was now a soft, understanding one, an air of kindness and love.

"Sometimes the easiest thing to do," he whispered in her ear, holding her tightly, "is the hardest thing to accept; when worlds collide..."

"There is nowhere you can hide," she said softly, remembering the poetry book she'd given to her Gaara to keep in the apartment he had prepared for him here in Konoha. "Love is easy to overlook if it's too easy to see, and there is no gift greater than the one that sweeps us off our feet. All we can do is hold on tight and not let go; this life is a succession of moments and in the flash of a moment, it could all be gone."

Sakura sobbed into his shirt. She couldn't stop herself. That had been Sasuke's poetry book, and in an essence, by giving it to Gaara, she was giving him her heart. She needed to move on, and she needed to move on with him. And Gaara had her heart. She looked up at him.

"I love you Gaara, I love you, I love my Gaara, and I love you both, always."

The gentle kiss that followed was the one. He could feel it now; a mixture of her salty tears on is lips, intermingled with his own, and that incessant tugging that was getting on his last nerve. It was like something out of a movie. But this didn't have special effects. One moment he was holding onto a woman he loved, and the next he was alone, in the dark and hiding. This wasn't a place he recognised, but it was eerily familiar. It was the sound of arguing voices that caught his attention and he realised, standing up shakily, that it was his Sakura, and… was that Naruto?

Karma hated him.

But he loved it. For the first time for a long time, he was bursting with love. The two faces that greeted him when he left the cupboard his counterpart had been sitting in were angry. But in an instant, it dawned on them what had happened, and Gaara ignored the wide eyed look on Naruto's face as he found himself embraced by a certain pinkette, who apparently had been sick with worry… and the kiss that followed was almost as perfect as him…

'God I'm good.'

… …

… …

Was this really her Gaara? He had collapsed again, and she wondered if it had worked. Gaara opened his eyes slowly, not registering her at first. Sakura was worried now, that the differences between them were too strong, and was suddenly terrified of the Gaara she'd known for years. Sakura had fallen for that alternate, crazy version, but this one was so placid, so polite, and aloof. What if she didn't like him that way?

What if he didn't like her either?

She couldn't go through that. She didn't want her heart torn again, not after Sasuke, and letting go of the man she had just recently grown to love. She couldn't help the sudden rush of doubt in her mind, despite what she'd had to do to bring about the return of this beautiful man. She needed him to see her the way she saw him.

'Please see me, Gaara.'

She almost cried, staring down into his eyes as those pale eyes, so recently filled with fire and passion were now only politely puzzled.

"Sakura?" He asked weakly, and struggled to sit up for a moment. "Where am I?"

"My apartment," she said. "Do you remember how you got in here?"

"No." He stood quickly, looking like a frightened animal, as though he'd been caged and tormented. Then he forced himself to calm and he addressed the woman in front of him. "I'm sorry, I have no idea."

She frowned, fighting her tears. "Nothing?"

"N-no…" He looked around, taking in the furniture, and the feminine touches to this place that were clear as day though subtle enough not to scream "girlie" and then rested his pale eyes on Sakura's green orbs. "Do you know?"

She lowered her head. "You fainted in the middle of your speech and I've been assigned to see to you. You haven't returned to Suna and I was just examining you when you fainted again."

Only a partial lie.

"Thank you Sakura," he said. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Without asking if she knew where he was supposed to be staying, Gaara left her apartment.

Sakura hugged herself, unable to stop the tears now, unable to stop the breaking of her heart.

It was only a few hours later, after Gaara had left her apartment, when Sakura found herself making her way to the top of the Hokage Monuments. She desperately needed him, and she didn't care which one he was… sort of. Sure, she'd fallen for the crazy version, but watching her Gaara wake up and look at her as though he'd never seen her before was heart wrenching. She wanted him to see her, to truly see her, and it was painful.

A sound behind her did not rouse her, but Sakura kept her senses primed as Gaara walked up to her. He approached with trepidation, trying to decide the best way to ask her what he needed to know. The other doctors, as well as the contingent of ninja he'd brought from Suna (not to mention Naruto Uzumaki), had all told him that he'd spent the majority of the last week in the presence of Sakura Haruno… after demanding an explanation for some apparently very bizarre behaviour of his. Naruto had looked ready to kill him, and it was only Kakashi's interference that stopped him from trying.

Surely, Sakura had noticed something different about him, even if everyone had just thought he'd lost his mind. He needed to talk to someone about what really happened, and she seemed to be the only one who'd believe him.

So Gaara sat down next to the pinkette on the top of the Hokage Monuments, looking out over Konoha. He did so without a word and terrified of what she might say or do. He wasn't sure if he was crazy or just imagining it, but he could've sworn that, for an instance, she'd tensed, perhaps out of fear.

"Kazekage-sama," she said respectfully, without looking at him or moving in the slightest.

"Sakura."

She hung her head slightly, attempting to avoid the conflicting urges building up in her: to flee or to confess her feelings. He looked like him; that crimson hair, those soulful eyes, and serene expression were like a magnetic pull. Gaara Sabaku was an extremely handsome man, if a seventeen year old could technically be called a man. He smelt good too, a slight scent of sandalwood which was probably due to his jutsu; and she noticed for the first time, that he had his gourd on his back. The other Gaara had all but abandoned it. They acted different from each other, and the voices were dissimilar as well. Sure, the voice was the same, in a sense, but she had never realised just how different a person could sound with less volatile intentions. There was no underlying hint to wanting to "fuck her senseless" or frustration because she wasn't doing what she was told. There was a kindness to both Gaaras however, but more notable in this one.

'Stop that!'

She needed to stop comparing them. They were the same, but different… so what? This Gaara belonged here, and the other didn't. And yet somehow, Sakura found herself just as nervous around this one right now as she'd been around his counterpart. He was giving her butterflies, making her want his lips on hers. It was frustratingly pleasant.

She forced normality into her voice, realising Gaara wasn't about to break this silence.

"Did you need me for something, Kazekage-sama?"

He nodded. "I wanted to know, if you noticed anything different about me… recently."

"You don't remember?"

'Please tell me that you don't remember.'

He shook his head, and she sighed inwardly.

"I'm told we spent a lot of time together…"

Sakura nodded.

"So you saw something different?"

She nodded again.

Gaara swallowed heavily. "Sakura, do you know what happened to me?"

She couldn't lie. Sakura nodded again, her eyes finding his now and her heart racing at the sight of him.

'Damn, fucked up feelings.'

And damn that alternate Gaara – he was a bad influence on her thoughts.

"So you know about the… switch?"

Sakura nodded.

He wanted her to say something, and stop nodding her head. It wasn't helping him when he was already having trouble facing her. She looked frightened though, so he decided to keep talking, even if she didn't. He wasn't the talkative type, but he found himself wanting to tell her everything he'd gone through. That strange other world was so loud, so crazy and the Sakura there had been… even scarier than this one. The idea that his counterpart had a physical relationship with the woman was surprising, but he couldn't say he didn't see the attraction, to either of them. This made him wonder what had happened between the other Gaara and his Sakura.

Once he'd finished his tale of her seductress counterpart and the metal enclosure called a skyscraper he'd spent time in to avoid her advances, Sakura giggled and clutched her side to keep from laughing uncontrollably. He wasn't offended, but her amusement was worrying. She had helped his counterpart while he was here it would seem, while Gaara's only confidante over there had been Naruto. He was almost identical to the Naruto he knew, except more experienced when it came to things like love, and dare he say it… sex. Needless to say, it had been a shock not only crossing into another world, but being naked and having Sakura underneath him, moaning his name. In the next instant, he'd blacked out, but really, that had been a godsend.

Sakura struggled to calm herself down, hugging herself and doubling over. She hadn't laughed this hard in awhile, now moving past the giggling stage and falling head over heels into full on, disorderly hysterics. Eventually, unable to suppress it himself, Gaara joined her. The entire situation was complete and utter nonsense. He hadn't been more terrified for his life as when he'd been hiding from the Sakura in the other world. She was vivacious, headstrong and single minded in her pursuit of him.

Really, he owed his life to Naruto…

He didn't want to think about the sort of things his counterpart and that woman did together.

Abandoning fear, anxiety and all his usual reservations, Gaara took Sakura's hand in his, pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away. He liked this Sakura better. A smirk played on the corner of her mouth and she leant in to kiss him. It would seem he wasn't the only one truly affected by the switch. She pulled him closer, confidence rolling off of her like waves, and Gaara could only hold on and return her passion as she parted her lips. He let her in and ran the thumb of his free hand along the side of her cheek, stroking her softly.

Sakura didn't know why she'd kissed him, but she was glad she did. When her Gaara had returned to her, and then left her apartment so abruptly, she assumed it was because he hadn't wanted to be there in the first place. But now she knew the real reason – he had her in his heart, and after his experience in that alternate world, was a little scared of her.

But he'd come back, he'd followed her and taken her hand in his.

Sakura moaned softly into his mouth, wanting more from him. She was ready, he was here, and this was how it was supposed to be. She pulled away and climbed to her feet; dazed and confused, Gaara followed suit. She grinned cheekily at him, performed the teleportation jutsu, and kissed him again. They were in her apartment, and this time, she was going all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The characterization of Sakura and AU Gaara were Dramione inspired. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
